thedisneysclubpenguinfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffle Party 2010
The Puffle Party 2010 was a party that started on February 18, and ended on February 25, 2010. Free Items Puffle Jacket Puffle Hat Decoration Town The Town Center was not very well decorated. *The Coffee Shop, Night Club and Gift Shop changed the shape of their buildings. *A "Puffle Party" logo was hung on the Coffee Shop. *SWF Night Club The Night Club was the Purple Puffle's party place. *Purple streamers and balloons were put everywhere along with balloons that looked exactly like Purple Puffles. *The lighting was changed to purple lighting for the most part. *Purple Puffles were put on speakers and on the Dance Floor. *The Disco Ball automatically remained down all the time. *Two bubble blowers were added to the room. *SWF Snow Forts The Snow Forts were majorly redecorated and contained a puffle snowball fight. *There were eight snow forts with different flags and the corresponding puffles. The puffles threw snowballs at each other. *A Puffle Feeding area was added. *SWF Plaza The Plaza had a minor redecoration. *The Pet Shop changed its appearance. *Several puffle balloons were placed around. *Free Puffle Hats were given away. *SWF Pet Shop The Pet Shop had a major redecoration. *Many streamers and Puffle Balloons were put everywhere. *The middle of the room had a dancing puffle with several puffle-shaped lights. *If you go in with a puffle the lights will be the same color as the puffle. *SWF Forest The Forest was home to the Blue Puffle's Bountiful Bash. All the blue puffles were located here. *A giant play sculpture with small plastic balls filled up most of the forest. *Several blue puffles played with rubber balls on the sidelines. *Blue Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *SWF Cave The Cave hosted the Black Puffle's boisterous blowout. *The pool was replaced with a skating arena where black puffles were skateboarding. *Several metal platforms on the sides had black puffles sitting on them. *If a button marked windows was pressed, the windows would close and the Black Puffles would fire up. *Black Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *Puffle Graffiti was placed on the walls. *SWF Mine The Mine was the White Puffle's wonderful wintry wonderland. *The Mine was covered in ice with White Puffles skating all around it in giant skates. *White Puffles watched and made ice clouds from the sidelines. *White Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *In the background you could barely see the frozen rock-slide. *SWF Cove The Cove was the Red Puffle's renowned, relentless riot. *The surf building became a pirate ship. *Red Puffles fired cannons at another Red Puffle on a raft in the small pool. *Red Puffles played around everywhere. *Red Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *SWF Iceberg The Iceberg was the Pink Puffle's pretty palooza. *A trampoline and a skipping rope were laid out. *Pink Puffles were everywhere. *Pink Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *SWF Beach The Beach was a place for all puffles. *There was a giant snow castle with multiple puffles in it. *Many puffles were playing in the snow. *Puffle Balloons and streamers were everywhere. *SWF Lighthouse The Lighthouse was the Yellow Puffle's yodeling yowza! *The stage was replaced with an excerpt from The Twelfth Fish. *Yellow Puffles formed an audience in chairs. *One yellow puffle would make a sculpture when a mouse was waved over it. *A yellow puffle would paint your penguin if you stood in the penguin painting spot. *Yellow Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *SWF Beacon The Beacon was the Green Puffle's great gonzo! *Wires were strung from the poles going up. *Green puffles in propeller hats flew around. *Green puffles played on the railings. *Green Streamers and Puffle Balloons were placed everywhere. *Some puffles were bouncing around the light in the middle. *SWF Dock The Dock was well decorated. *A giant play sculpture filled up the whole dock. *Puffle Balloons were everywhere. *No puffles appeared in this area. *SWF Ski Village The Ski Village was decorated to fit the theme. *The buildings became more puffy. *The Puffle Show was added. *SWF